


This Guy

by Snowflurryflake



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflurryflake/pseuds/Snowflurryflake
Summary: This guy! Seriously.That says it all, doesn't it?





	This Guy

**This Guy**

“Dan? … Dan. … Danny! … Dan! … DAN! … _Daahaan_?” Eventually Phil’s voice became a bit whiny there.

_Oh, for the love of…_

“What?!” Dan yelled back and pressed his face into his pillow with a frustrated groan.

There was a moment of silence. That _spork_ was probably either surprised by his fast victory or already planning his next not-so-evil-and-way-too-obvious move.

“I need your heeelp.”

_That whiny little sh…_

“Please, Dan?”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Accepting his fate, albeit reluctantly, Dan threw his covers aside and rolled out of bed. At this ungodly hour he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could have some more sleep in peace. _In peace._

Only clad in his pyjama pants, he didn’t even bother with putting on a shirt and stomped out of the room, growling under his breath, “What’s even the goddamn point?”

A question he asked again out loud, several minutes later, after he’d met with his partner in the bathroom.

“What’s the fucking point, Phil, of you sleeping in your own damn room so that you wouldn't wake me at 6 am, when you _literally_ wake me up at 6 am anyway?”

Phil, who was sitting on a stool before him, actually had the audacity to simply shrug his shoulders. “I’m sorry; I just couldn’t get it right.”

“Three days in a row, Phil, three days in a row!” Dan complained.

“Really, it’s not my fault! I just can’t function this early in the morning – Ouch! Dan!”

Maybe not quite accidently Dan had pulled the brush with a little too much force through Phil’s wet hair. However, while he was ignoring the kicked-puppy-look Phil threw towards him through the mirror, he did rub his fingers apologetically over the abused scalp.

A few seconds passed, but then their eyes met in the reflection and Phil beamed at him with that stupid goofy smile of his, making Dan huff, and fight an answering smile with not much success.

“Shut up, you idiot, and pass me the hair dryer,” he grumbled.

“Yes, Sir.”

Apart from the mechanical humming it was quiet for a while. To be fair, Dan actually didn’t mind helping Phil style his quiff. Aside from the fact, of course, that it was somewhat after 6 o’clock in the morning, he kind of enjoyed having a few minutes just for the two of them.

YouTube had invited Phil and a few other YouTubers to their London HQ to participate in a weeklong project about creating content in due consideration of legal and administrative barriers, especially with the current political situation not only in Britain but also in the EU. Important stuff, for sure, but given the fact that the only cool people there would have been Phil and PJ, and with the subject being kind of dry, Dan wasn’t really sad about not having to go, too. Besides, even after finishing a long-ass world tour and deciding to take a break from their gaming channel, there was still a lot of work to do and new projects to plan.

All that and the fact that he really, really didn’t want to start his days at 6 am.

Well, the irony wasn’t lost on him.

Sceptically he eyed Phil from above as the young man happily sipped his coffee and occasionally munched a spoon full of cereal – his very own for a change, or so it appeared. Dan had the suspicion that, while Phil did indeed still struggle with his quiff every now and then, he would have managed on his own just fine and his reasoning that he needed to look especially proper because of all the cameras was nothing more than an excuse. An excuse to spend some time with his housemate he wouldn’t see much of otherwise. Funny enough, it had been Phil’s idea to sleep separately, so Dan’s sleep wouldn’t be disturbed by his alarm.

_Aw, look at him, acting all chivalrous at first, only to crumble immediately on day one._

And on the next day. And the day after that. And probably on the next two days as well.

_What a sponge!_

After putting the hair dryer aside, Dan gently grabbed Phil by his shoulders and pulled him closer so he would have better access to the dark dyed quiff for some final touches. Soft hair tickled Dan’s bare chest as Phil trustingly leaned backwards and even put his almost empty cup on the sink to give Dan more room to act.

“You know that’s disgusting, right?” Dan mumbled absently and pointed with his elbow towards the dishes, whilst starting to carefully work some pomade into the hair.

“Huh?” Phil seemed to have fallen into a fully relaxed state, even having closed his eyes while doing so, so his voice was sleepy and barely audible.

“Having breakfast in the bathroom, mate?” Dan couldn’t really help the smile on his lips as the weight against his body got a bit heavier.

“Nah.” Phil shrugged again and the fabric of his hoodie creased tenderly against the skin of Dan’s belly. “It saves time, you know.”

Dan rolled his eyes, and if that happened in a very fond way, well, no one had to know, right? “Sure, you do you, buddy.”

With a flourish he finished his doing and lifted his critical gaze to the mirror. “Looks good, I’d say.”

Phil blinked a few times, focussing on their reflection and lazily tilted his head. “Well,” he said slowly, whereas a smirk was spreading over his lips, “It certainly is a sight to behold.”

While Dan was mature enough to agree that the picture of them was quite a nice one – with Dan standing behind Phil half naked, his hands warmly placed around the base of Phil’s neck and the older of the two of them nearly snuggled up against his torso – he definitely was not going to let Phil get away with it.

“Shut up, that’s not even funny. If that’s your idea of flirting, you’re a bigger nitwit than I thought!” He pretended to choke Phil, but Phil just sniggered and quickly pulled the hands from his neck to cage them in his own.

“I’m not a nitwit!” Pulling their hands down in front of him, Phil laughed impishly as the movement forced Dan to bend down. With the roles reversed now, Dan had to lean on him for support and although he snorted, “Yes, you obviously are!” he wasn’t putting off much of a fight.

“Am not,” Phil protested mildly and nuzzled his head against Dan’s.

“What are you, five? Geez, Phil.” He returned the gesture, however, and flattened his palms against the cotton-clad chest.

Beneath him, his partner suddenly froze, causing Dan to blink in confusion.

“No, but apparently I am _late_! SHIT!”

It was only due to the many, many hours of playing video games and therefore his well-trained reflexes that Dan was able to dodge the suddenly up-shooting Phil by a hair’s breadth.

“What in the ever-fucking fuck is wrong with you!” he yelped as he clung to the flushing cistern to steady himself.

Phil, who’d quickly grabbed his phone and the fresh pair of cactus socks from the bathroom cabinet, managed to retort a half stern, half amused “Language, Daniel!” before he squished a sloppy, terribly aimed kiss onto the corner of Dan’s mouth. Then he darted out of the room, but not without also bumping into the door frame during the process.

Feeling like the portrayal of the freaking Pikachu meme, Dan speechlessly stared after him and shook his head, murmuring, “So much for saving time, eh? _Unbelievable._ ” Leaving the bathroom, he added a bit louder, “I did not ask for this, you know!”

He was about to return to his bedroom to _finally_ get a few more hours of well deserved slumber when he nearly ran into Phil again. Dan sighed in defeat. “Okay, what have you forgotten now?”

In Dan’s opinion Phil had absolutely _no right_ to answer with a look that existed somewhere between _‘I’m running out of patience’_ and _‘Shut up already’;_ but eventually neither of them had a chance to voice any of that.

Quicker than one would have given him credit for, Phil reached for his partner, one hand gently cradling his cheek, the other gripping the naked hip, and pressed their lips together. Properly this time. A surprised gasp escaped Dan’s mouth, but it didn’t take long for him to recover. Well, it wasn’t his problem that Phil was even more late now; he certainly wouldn’t pass up an opportunity. Burying his fists into Phil’s hoodie, he dragged him closer, and willingly Phil followed. Although he was slightly smaller than him, Phil even managed to crowd him against the nearest wall and Dan had to suck in a harsh breath when the hard and cool surface met his bare back.

It wasn’t a very skilful kiss, really. Let alone earth shattering or dramatic. There was just kind of a hungry pressure, between the two pairs of lips, and some tender movement, also maybe some nibbling with careful teeth here and there. And yet Dan could feel a fuzzy tingle tugging at his insides. The warm fingers against his cooler skin and how their grip would tighten ever so often added another layer of sensation in a most pleasant way. Understandably he wasn’t very happy when Phil eventually pulled away, albeit rubbing his nose against Dan’s.

“Sorry for waking you. Thanks for your help.” He inhaled deeply, his breath hot against Dan’s open lips, and kissed him again. “Have a nice day.” With these words he suddenly was gone and audibly trampling down the stairs. With a shiver Dan glared at the empty space before him and rubbed his palms stubbornly over his cheeks to chase the stupid, burning redness away.

_This guy! Seriously._

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Yes? No? Maybe?
> 
> Please let me know!
> 
> Love,  
> Snow


End file.
